


Some Kind Of Compromise

by leiascully



Category: Green Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are times when you are utterly, utterly incomprehensible, Secretan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind Of Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: Written for rat_jam  
> Disclaimer: _Green Wing_ and all related characters are the property of Victoria Pile and BBC4. No infringement is intended and no profit is made.

"There you are, you fucker," said Guy.

"Here I am," Mac agreed, perched on the countertop of one of the nurses' stations. "Go and hide, go on." His innocent expression was belied by the pot of jelly he held, half-eaten with the spoon still in. Red flavour, Guy thought. That complete and utter ginger tosspot of a surgeon.

"Right," said Guy. "Come down from there, you perching ponce. Once again you have impugned my honor and now we must duel."

"Sorry?" said Mac, lifting another spoonful of jelly to his lips, which were stained pink. "I thought we were in a hospital, not a medieval schoolyard. I've done what?"

"Impugned my honor," Guy repeated."Get down and fight like a man. Except you're not one, you're a girl, with your devious tactics."

"There are times," said Mac, not setting the jelly down, "when you are utterly, utterly incomprehensible, Secretan. Don't you have some anesthetizing to do?"

"That's it," said Guy, and lunged. He grabbed for the jelly and only succeeded in knocking the pot out of Mac's hand and splattering the rest of the jelly all over Mac's face. "Oh, fuck it," he muttered, and continued the lunge, licking the jelly off Mac's chin and cheeks.

"What the fuck...?" Mac started, but Guy shut him up with a deep kiss, licking at Mac's lips and teeth, tasting jelly everywhere. To his surprise, Mac started kissing back, and Guy took Mac's face in his hands to hold him still. Damned if Mac wasn't delicious even under the taste of the jelly, and Guy didn't even mind when Mac hooked one calf around Guy's hips and pulled him closer. He could feel the beginnings of some very pleasant sensations stirring below his belt,and where he was pressed into the juncture of Mac's legs, it was clear that Mac was equally pleased with the situation.

"Well," said Guy, breathing roughly. "That's settled."

"Is it?" said Mac. "I think it merits some more discussion, somewhere less populated and more horizontal."

"Are you going to stop taking all the fucking jelly?" Guy demanded, his hand running up and down Mac's thigh without any real thought on his part.

"I think we can come to some kind of compromise," Mac murmured, and Guy licked a last spot of jelly off his cheek. The day was looking promising.


End file.
